


After Hours

by Incertitude



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Office Sex, Rimming, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 17:41:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5342756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Incertitude/pseuds/Incertitude
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>--<br/>Armin was walking down the hall idly looking through the documents in his arms while on his way to put them away and finally call it a night, "I'm so exhausted," he sighed, briefly thinking of the long tiring day he had. All he could think about was his bed waiting for him in his room. </p><p>Abruptly, he was yanked by the fabric of his shirt into a nearby closet, letting out a high-pitched yelp as he suddenly found himself shoved into a wall in a deliberaetely rough manner.<br/>--</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Hours

**Author's Note:**

> I got into a pretty deep slump, I thought my fics weren't any good so I threw in the towel but now I'm kinda coming back (slowly but surely)
> 
> I have a lot of fics I'll be working on and posting- so far I have about 4 unfinished WinMin fics, 3 unfinished SouAi fics, and 4 unfinished JeanMarco fics
> 
> And I'll be continuing Human Love and Keep Up!
> 
> I'll also be writing in the KevEdd part of AO3 soon
> 
> 2016 will be an interesting year to say the least

Armin was walking down the hall idly looking through the documents in his arms while on his way to put them away and finally call it a night, "I'm so exhausted," he sighed, briefly thinking of the long tiring day he had. All he could think about was his bed waiting for him in his room.  **  
**

Abruptly, he was yanked by the fabric of his shirt into a nearby closet, letting out a high-pitched yelp as he suddenly found himself shoved into a wall in a deliberaetely rough manner. The door slammed closed with a halfhearted kick of the man's leg as a suffocating darkness settled upon the cramped space, Armin's heart was certainly racing but he knew exactly who this was.

"Erwin..." Armin huffed a breath of relief, his knees were slightly shaking, "you startled me."

A rumbled chuckle came from Erwin as he took the documents out of Armin's hands, "I'm sorry."

"You're not sorry and you know it," Armin smiled softly as he shyly studied the pattern on the vinyl floor, he heard the documents being tossed carelessly onto a shelf beside them, then he felt the warm length of Erwin's body pressing up against him, his cheek pressed close to his heart, beating nearly as fast as Armin's owm.

Erwin smirked "You're absolutely right, I'm not sorry," as one of his muscular thighs nudged up between Armin's slender legs, "not even a little."

Armin's hands reached up and began travelling up Erwin's torso, and finally settled on Erwin's chest, "you forget how big you really are," he shivered feeling his commanders' thigh pressing insistently into the now obvious bulge in his pants, "and how small I am..."

One of Erwin's hands found Armin's face, cupping it gently, "I know very well how small you are, Arlert."

Armin accepted a gentle kiss from the older man and his hands moved slowly up Erwin's chest to feel the heat of the skin hidden under multiple layers of clothes, he was aware of every breath the larger man took and the deep rumble of his voice. Armin slowly started grinding his hips down into Erwin's thigh, shivering at the wonderful sensation as his cock started swelling in his pants, as Ewrin bent down to join their lips in a hungry kiss. "why are you doing this now?" Armin breathed as they broke apart, then stealing another kiss from Erwin, "we had sex twice this morning."

"I can't help it, you're irresistible, whenever I see you I can't think of anything besides how much I want to ravish you," Erwin murmured close to his ear as his hands wandered down Armin's thin body to grab the delectable ass that was surprisingly plump for his slim frame, "I can never get enough of you, really."

"I'll hold that to you," Armin brought the other man in for a kiss once more, their tongues sliding along each other lazily as Armin moved his hips down to grind against Erwin's again, producing a soft noise of pleasure.

Erwin inhaled sharply through his nose before pulling away and dropping to his knees then pushing his face close to the trapped cock in front of him, taking in the clean scent of laundry as well as another softer, muskier scent that was distinctly Armin. He heard a quiet gasp come from somewhere above him at the sudden change of position.

"What is this?" Armin laughed playfully, "our precious commander on his knees in front of a mere cadet?"

"You are much more than mere," Erwin spoke sternly as his large hands grabbed Armin's hips bringing him forward a bit, "and I don't get on my knees for just anyone..." he tugged Armin's pants down abruptly to press his lips on one of his bare hips, "I want to taste you."

Armin bit into his lower lip as he leaned his head back against the wall, Erwin's every word made his cock twitch and swell more with an arousal that didn't seem like it was ever going to be sated, "you're s-so greedy..."

"Only when it comes to you," Erwin unzipped Armin's pants and finally tugged them down to the petite blonds' ankles along with his briefs.

Armin tried to bite back his moan when he felt Erwin's breath on his newly exposed cock, the small male moaning airily when Erwin took just the tip of his length into his mouth, sucking gently as his tongue pressed up against the sensitive ridge. Armin's hands instantly moved to Erwin's head running his fingers through soft hair silently trying to tell him to go further. He let out a series of broken noises trying his best not to start mindlessly thrusting into the wet heat, "oh my g- _AH_ ," Armin moaned with a shudder when Erwin pulled off with an audible pop. In the middle of trying to get a hold of himself he found himself flipped around, his chest pressed to the wall as his ass cheeks were spread apart allowing Erwin to lick a hot stripe over his clenching hole.

"You cleaned yourself?" Erwin asked.

"Of-of course, I c-couldn't walk around all day with your come in-inside of me... sir," he pressed his forehead to the wall steadying his breathing.

Erwin stood up, stepping forward grinding his frustratingly clothed cock against Armin's bare ass, "come to my office at once, Arlert," he ordered then slapped Armin on the backside earning himself a squeak then swiftly slipping out of the closet.

Armin stood there wide eyed, "did he just... leave?" Armin felt his face grow warm as he fumbled to get his underwear and pants back up, not an easy task seeing how aroused he was. Once he got himself in order he snatched the scattered documents from the shelf and stumbled out of the closet, thankful to see no one in the hallway, "the nerve," he grumbled as he speedily walked to Erwin's office hastily using the documents to cover his straining erection barely hidden by his pants.

Without knocking Armin swung open the door to Erwin's office, then strode in in a not-quite-mock irritated manner then shut the door with a loud slam, Erwin sat behind his desk with crossed legs and a calm expression, never once letting out a flinch "why did you just leave me like that!" Armin went to the front of Erwin's recently cleaned desk slapping the documents down.

"I didn't want to fuck you in a dusty closet," Erwin responded calmly, "now get over here and stand in front of me," he ordered with his wintery eyes focused on Armin, in fact they were focused on Armin the moment he got into view.

Armin's face grew hot again as he quietly walked around the desk to stand in front of Erwin, always the submissive one.

"Take off your clothes," he gave another order.

Armin bit his bottom lip between his teeth as he clumsily unbuttoned his shirt--he left his straps and jacket in his room earlier not having the energy to bother putting them on--once he undid the last button he slipped off the shirt tossing it aside. 

Erwin gazed at Armin's pale unmarred skin and small pink nipples, he could even see blush tint in his shoulders and chest all the way up to his cute little ears, "pants," he said next as he shifted restlessly in his chair still taking in the sight of his small cadet.

Armin swallowed and undid his pants lowering them again with his underwear, nervously he kicked aside the rest of his clothing, finally standing in front of his commander nervously completely naked and gloriously hard. The attention was making Armin squirm so he looked to the side, his knees pressed together as if he were trying to hide his hardness.

"You're like a bunny," he stated, "you're very quick, very cute, and very small," he reached out and caressed one of Armin's hips causing goosebumps to appear on delicate skin, "turn around and bend over."

All the blood rushed down to Armin's cock, swelling even further if that was possible, his heartbeat deafening him momentarily, it's been a while since they've had sex on a desk. He did as he was told and turned around slowly, leaning forward until his chest and the side of his face rested on the cool smooth surface with his arms raised over his head resting on the neat papers laid out on the desk.

"Good," Erwin exhaled, he used a foot to nudge Armin's feet further apart, watching as his ass jiggled a bit.

Armin's breath hitched as he heard the familiar sound of Erwin undoing his belt and zipper followed by a bit of shuffling--he knew that Erwin had his unforgiving cock out. The slender blond jolted in surprise when Erwin struck his ass then spread both cheeks apart. Armin sqeezed his eyes shut and let out the breath he hadn't known he'd been holding. Just being aware of Erwin inspecting him so closely made his leggs quiver slightly, his heart flutter and his cock leak onto the floor.

"I'll be frank, I'm rather disappointed you cleaned yourself out," Erwin pulled his hands back.

"Well I--"

"I know," Erwin was quick to interrupt, "I understand the reason you cleaned yourself."

Armin nibbled on the skin of his lower lip, "I'm sorry..."

"I..." Erwin paused for a couple seconds, "...I know and I... forgive you."

Armin relaxed somewhat.

"I'll forgive you after this round," Erwin finished, "you'll do what I want tonight and if you don't like that then we can stop anytime."

Armin stared at his hand then looked past it at a painting that has always been in Erwin's office; he blushed, thinking about the things that painting has witnessed. Armin shut his eyes hearing Erwin clear his throat, "alright, I accept."

Erwin moved closer to Armin until his knees were between Armin's, nudging them apart lightly, "good," he placed his calloused hands back on Armin's ass spreading the cheeks apart again, without further comment he bent down and flicked his tongue teasingly over Armin's puckered hole, making the kid inhale sharply. Armin let out a series of short moans as Erwin contunued to lick him again only longer and with a bit more pressure. Erwin took his time as he circled the tip of his tongue around Armin's hole, feeling him twitch occasionally as he ran his tongue down to his balls then back to his begging entrance.

Armin couldn't help himself when he nudged his ass back to feel more of Erwin's tongue when Erwin gripped his cheeks tighter, "oh my god," Armin brought his fist to his lips, feeling his hot breath come out in puffs, "Erwin, Erwin," he desperately begged for more only to receive silence. Armin reached down between his legs with one thought in mind; when his fingers brushed against Erwin's cock over thick fingers he felt the larger mans cock twitch before Erwin grunted, his' hand moved immediately, grabbing both of Armin's frail wrists and holding them and away from his cock. Armin whined, feeling frustration bubble up inside of him.

Erwin made a slurping noise around his hole, triggering Armin to whine once more. Then the tongue that had only been teasing the surface finally dove deeper, Armin's eye fluttered closed when the tongue inside him started moving in and out, but it ended all too soon. Erwin pulled away, releasing Armin's wrists as he took a deep breath and subtly massaging his jaw not planning to mention how sore it was.

Armin reached behind himself to run his fingers over his saliva slicked hole, his legs nearly giving away, Armin swallowed, trying to catch his breath.

Erwin moved Armin's hand before smearing some oil (that he stored in the back of his drawer for occasions such as this) over the teens' twitching entrance, "you're still sensitive from earlier," Erwin's voice was huskier than usual with arousal. After making sure there was enough oil, Erwin slipped a finger inside the little male, feeling the convulsing heat that was Armin—Erwin paused needing to pull himself together. Even though he could easily have slid in another finger he decided to be patient and ignore his urge to pound the boy senseless. After some exploring Erwin pulled his finger out then slid back in alongside another finger, now properly beginning to stretch the boys' tight muscles, enjoying every moan and shudder Armin graced him with.

Armin's fingers curled against the surface of the desk as he rocked his hips back onto Erwin's exploring fingers, restraining himself from crying for more, though his need was getting more intense after each unbearable stroke against his prostate. Sweat beaded on Armin's forehead, dampening his blonde hair as Erwin added a third finger, he felt like his knees were going to buckle, which Erwin surely would be pleased about, but would undoubtedly cause him to become more cruel with his punishment. Erwin pulled his fingers out with a wet noise making both of their breath's hitch.

Armin shifted his stance a little when he heard Erwin push his chair back and stand up, and move closer. Erwin's massive hands enveloped the small man's smooth thighs, feeling the thin hairs tickle his palms as he began moving them up to his pert behind, "wonderful," Erwin exhaled deeply then Armin felt the weight of Erwin's hefty cock resting in the small dip at the base of his spine.

Armin knew very well how gigantic Erwin was compared to him, but it still somehow managed to surprise him when they were together like this, Armin started to chew on his lower lip that was red with irritation. The pain of his burning lip didn't even occur him; the thought of Erwin stuffing him full with his cock was all he could focus on.

"Ready?" Erwin asked as he moved back, aligning the tip of his leaking cock with Armin's tight entrance, his member twitched in anticipation.

Armin made a small noise and nodded, not trusting his words to come out since they were all scattered in his mind.

Erwin waited a couple beats before beginning to press forward, watching attentively as his cock disappeared inch by inch into Armin, the small boys' jaw going slack as Erwin watched tiny body quiver beneath him.

"J-Jesu-oh _god_ ," Armin sobbed, grabbing the edge of the desk with his sweaty hands, his legs almost giving away until he lifted one knee onto the desk for extra stability, Erwin stopped for a moment and shifted his stance when without a warning he grasped Armin's hair, pulling until the boy was straining deliciously and slammed his monstrous cock into Armin's delicate body.

Armin's eyes widened, his body tried to jerk forward but Erwin held him in place with a hand in his hair and a hand grabbing his hip, the boy cried out again drowning in pleasure, his own cock was resting on the desk top rubbing against a small pool of pre come.

Erwin leaned down licking up Armin's spine then bit down on Armin's shoulder without warning, earning a shocked jolt and whine, Erwin hasn't been rough with him in a long time.

Unexpectedly, considering the hour, a knock resonated from the door to his office. There was no way they could sort themselves out in time, but before Erwin could even pull out of Armin's tight heat, the person burst through the the door, "Commander Smith, do you have the documents relating to..." Eld Jinn's eyes widened when he looked up, just now comprehending what he was seeing, "c-commander... and Armin?" he swallowed, seemingly frozen in his spot by the door.

Armin's heart had stopped beating, all he could do was stare at Eld with equally bulging eyes.

Erwin sighed and pulled out of Armin, leaning back up a little, his erection not fading once. Instead Armin felt it swell more against his now empty hole, "I'm busy, Eld," he said with an even voice.

Eld slowly stepped back towards the exit as if he were an animal being approached by a predator.

"Wait," Erwin watched as the second-in-command nervously stopped, "I do have the documents you want. Come in and shut the door for a moment."

Eld shut the door almost immediately and stepped forward a couple feet, still hesitant.

Erwin stared at the man as he bent down, breathing a small huff of hot air against the shell of Armin's left ear, the boy shivered and bit his lip as he focused on Erwin now.

"Arlert," Erwin brushed his lips on the blonds' ear, "grab those documents next to you and hold it out to Eld," Erwin moved away and released Armin's hair for the time being.

Armin took a deep breath as he fumbled somewhat while he grabbed the documents next to him and stretched his arm out towards Eld who still couldn't believe what he was seeing.

Erwin watched calmly then pushed back into Armin's heat, he moved his hips shallowly a few times leading Armin to whimper and his shaking arm almost giving in and falling, the younger male couldn't control himself anymore as he moved his hips back discreetly still holding out documents to Eld, just barely.

Eld's face was flushed, he gulped then walked forward swiftly taking the documents from Armin and turning on his heel now prepared to leave.

"I trust," Erwin stared as Eld stopped walking, "that you won't tell anyone about this little encounter, Eld."

Eld nodded quietly, "you can trust... me.." he opened the door and slipped out shutting the door behind himself.

Armin's arm fell down onto the desk as he panted harshly, despite that he was still very, very horny, "Erwin, pl-please.. move your hips."

Erwin grabbed Armin's hair again, "I'm still in charge here in case you've forgotten, you still need to be forgiven," Erwin drew his hips back and snapped them forward effectively cutting off Armin's complaint.

Armin closed his eyes and let his jaw fall open once more as he grabbed the edge of Erwin's desk holding onto it as his commander repeatedly snapped his hips into Armin's ass, the boy moaned aloud and arched his back when Erwin tugged on his silk hair, sweat pooled in the dip of his spine.

"You're so.. exquisite," Erwin huffed out showing how breathless he was making Armin wonder how he stayed so composed when they were just caught.

Armin sobbed when Erwin pressed over his prostate gland provoking Armin's body to jolt forward again trying to escape this overstimulating pleasure but Erwin held him in place as he continued his rough actions. The boy felt numb yet at the same time he felt everything, every hair Erwin tugged on, every centimeter and twitch of Erwin's phallus inside of him and every straining muscle of his body.

Erwin felt the boy tighten around him so he pulled out half way starting to shallowly thrust for Armin's pleasure now, "want to come?" Erwin groaned unintentionally tightening his hold on the small blond.

Armin couldn't nod this time, " _y-yes!_ " he cried, " _oh god yes! Please, please...!_ " he begged as tears streaked his cheeks.

Erwin furrowed his brows as he aimed more precisely for Armin's prostate to continually stimulate it, he knew exactly when he found it because Armin covered his mouth with one of his hands to muffle his moans that he couldn't help but scream. When Armin came his hips started to jerk from the overwhelming sensation, once Erwin got the boy to come he started to thrust deep again focussing on his own orgasm this time, he wasn't far behind Armin. Erwin stepped closer gaining more control as he grabbed Armin more firmly and his hips moved faster and harder, the slaps of their skin, the muffled sobbing of Armin, and Armin's convulsing insides sent him over the edge—his thighs tensed as his come shot out thick inside of the petite male painting his insides white.

Armin was sweating and shuddering, he loved the hot heat that bloomed inside of him and drank in the moan that Erwin couldn't hold back as he emptied himself. Erwin released Armin and ran his hand soothingly down Armin's back as they both worked on catching their breath and getting ahold of themselves.

"I hope Eld will forget what... he saw," Armin's voice was soft and quiet.

Erwin hesitated, "ah.. well, his best ability is memory so..."

Armin turned his head on the desk to gaze past his shoulder at Erwin, "what?"

"I'm sorry," Erwin rested his hand on the small of Armin's back, "I didn't foresee that happening."

Armin sighed defeatedly, "alright... I'll forgive you."

Erwin nodded thankfully.

"After this round," the corner of Armin's mouth lifted.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is erosuuki.tumblr.com if you have any questions
> 
> And I must stress that kudos and comments really help me and motivate me to write more fics (；´∀｀)
> 
> Many thanks to my friend that helped me edit this <3


End file.
